What is Sex?
by PrincessCarly28
Summary: "Daddy, what is sex?" "Simple my dear Nashi. It's food." Lucy facepalmed. Humor and Slight Romance. One-shot?


A black haired girl with red eyes laughed. "Gihi. You guys wanna know what my mom and dad were talking about this morning" She said to the group.

"My, my, my..." Mareabelle smiled. Gizelle always had interesting stories for such a young age. Maybe it's because of all the books she read, despite her mischievous behavior.

April tilted her head. "April-san wants to know."

Ersa played with her purple locks, and smiled quite intrigued. "Auntie Levy and Uncle Gajeel are quite the funny couple." Not as funny as her Uncle Natsu and Aunt Lucy but still funny..

"What did they say?" Ray asked unconsciously stripping his clothes off.

Nashi blushed.

"Ray-san, your clothes." April said scolding her little brother.

"Ah, sorry sis..."Ray said picking up his missing shirt.

Gizelle cleared her throat. "Can I talk now?"

"Sure." They all nodded.

"Ok so, mom and dad were talking about this weird thing this morning when I walked into the kitchen."

"What weird thing?" Ersa said

"They were talking about this weird S word, or something or the other...ah! I remember, it's called Sex. They stopped talking about it when I entered the kitchen though.."

Marebelle, Ersa and April blushed. Being the oldest of the bunch, they KNEW what Sex was.

"...Se..x?" Ray asked confused.

Nashi laughed. "You don't know what sex is you big dumb water mage?!"

Ray blushed in embarassment. "I too know what sex is...YOU dumb Celestial Dragon Slayer."

Nashi huffed and went really close to his face. "Of course you dont know what it is stupid!"

"I do!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"DO NOT!"

Ray pinched Nashi's cheek.

"Well do you know what it is!"

Nashi rubbed the swollen part of her cheek and looked away from Ray's eyes.

She laughed nervously. "Of course I know what sex..is..."

She obviously had no clue whatsoever...but...she cant let that dummy Ray be one step ahead of her.

Ray was taken aback. He crossed his arms and looked awayfrom her.

"Well...if you say so.."

Nashi smiled. She honestly has no clue what the fudge sex is. But, eh.

"Hey, you guys wanna go prank Macao?" Nashi suggeted.

They all agreed happily as they ran back to the guild.

* * *

"I'm home." Nashi called as she entered their apartment.

"Welcome back." Her mother welcomed her as she tended to the stove.

Nashi inhaled the wonderful scent, Smells niiiice..

Nashi spotted her dad on the couch watching T.V.

"Sup my little trouble maker. How are you?" He said.

She walked up to him and smiled with innocent eyes.

"Daddy what is sex?"

Lucy froze as Natsu glanced at her. He gave her a 'what should I say?' look.

Lucy made motions and signals with her hands that seemed to say 'Dont do it!Shut your mouth!'

Natsu scratched his head as he turned back to his little seven year old.

"Simple, my little Nashi." He smiled. "It's a type of food!"

Lucy facepalmed.

"Foood?" Nashi said confused.

"Yeah, food." Her father smiled.

Huh...so it was food. How surprising. But wait a minute!

"Then how come I never got to taste it daddy? Is it good?" Nashi frowned.

Natsu smirked as he looked at Lucy.

"Is it good? How about you ask your mother?" He grinned.

Lucy blushed.

"Mama! What does sex taste like?"

Lucy deadpanned. Oh for the love of god...

Lucy kneeled down to her daughters height and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Look...Nashi...please don't say that word. You see...its not food..."

Nashi knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "But daddy says it's food...so I'd like to try it mama."

Lucy mentally screamed. This is definitely not a good way to start off explaining the birds and the bees to her daughter. She was hoping Nashi wouldn't find out about this stuff until she was older...

"Ok. Nashi...when a man and a woman reeeeeeeeally like each other, they go in a room together and hug each other for a long time-"

"Then bang." Natsu added.

Lucy through her shoe at Natsu.

"She needs to learn reality sooner or later." Natsu mumbled.

"What happens next?" Nashi asked her mother quite intrigued.

"After they hug each otherbfor a long time and do a special kiss-"

"You mean the mommy and daddy kisses?" Nashi asked as she recalled her mother and dad give each other a kiss on lips every now and then.

Lucy nodded. "After they kiss, God decides to make a cute little baby for the man and the woman. Then God waits for nine mo- days, and then when the birds are singing, and the bees are buzzing happily, and all is right in the world, he takes the baby away from heaven and he gives the baby to the couple. And that's how we got you." Lucy explained tapping Nashi on her nose.

Nashi giggled.

"So is that what sex is-"

"Uh, uh, uh." Lucy scolded.

Nashi covered her mouth.

She slowly removed her hands.

"So is that what the s word means?" She said looking between her mother and father.

They nodded.

"So you understand now?" Lucy asked returning to the kitchen.

Nashi nodded. "Thank you for telling me mama."

Lucy smiled.

Natsu stood up and stretched.

"No problem kiddo." Natsu said ruffling her hair.

"Daddy?"

"Mm?"

She motioned for him to bend down.

"Can I have a sister?"

Natsu quickly looked at the child and blushed.

He glanced at the kitchen to see if Lucy heard.

Seeing that it was safe he looked at his daughter once more.

"Are you sure?"

Nashi nodded.

Natsu smiled slyly and motioned for his daughter to come closer.

He whispered something in her ear.

She nodded and said she's going to play by Ray and April's house.

She skipped happily out the door humming a song.

Natsu smiled as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Oh, Lucy~~"

A squeak was heard from the kitchen as Lucy was attacked from her husband.

She blushed as Natsu held her closely.

"Guess what." He smiled slyly.

"W-what?"

"Nashi wants a sister. You know what that means."

Lucy gulped as Natsu pulled her away from the kitchen as they walked to bedroom.

As much as she wants to, she probably won't regret this..

She blushed redder.

"Kya!" Was the last thing Lucy said before the bedroom door closed.

* * *

Nashi walked into Gray and Juvia's house without knocking.

"Hello again Nashi-chan." Juvia greeted sitting on the couch with her husband.

"Sup little Nashi." Gray waved as his shirt disappeared.

"Yo!" She smiled.

"Gray-sama, your shirt." Juvia said.

"Oh, Dang it." Gray said going to look for it as Juvia and Nashi giggled.

This was all normal for Nashi seeing as she visited here everyday to play with Ray, and sometimes April.

She liked to visit her other friend's houses too, but not as much as she came here. It was just normal for here not to knock..

"Nashi, April and Ray are done the hallway in the back. Are you staying for dinner today?"

Nashi nodded. "Yes I am. Mama and daddy are uh..busy."

"Busy? Did Natsu-san and Lucy-san go on a quick mission?"

"I guess you could say that." Nashi shrugged as she walked to April and Ray's room.

Juvia was quite confused.

* * *

"Ice make: Rose Blade!" April shouted.

"Water Blizzard!" Ray said.

"Snow Palace!"

"Water Petal!"

"Oh come on Ray, April's ice and snow powers are prettier than yours. Admit it."

"Pfft. Water can be just as good as snow as ice."

"Snow and Ice make and awesome combo." Apdil bragged.

Ray blew a raspberry at his sister as she laughed.

"Hey you guys. Guess what." Nashi said walking into the siblings room.

April and Ray looked at her.

"Oh hey Nashi. Tell April water can be better than Snow or Ice!"

"It is.."April said.

"Yeah right." Ray huffed.

"Guess!"

"What?" Ray said slightly interested.

Nashi peeked out their room door.

No Gray or Juvia in sight.

She turned back to the two.

"I found out what the s word means." She said in a hushed voice.

April blushed. She hoped Nashi meant something else.

"you mean s-" Nashi covered Ray's mouth.

"Don't say it! Just call it the s word. "

Ray pouted. "So what is it?"

"Well my mom said something about a man and a woman hugging each other for a really long time and then poof a baby comes along."

"What? A baby? Sounds weird. Oh, and what about the mom and dad kisses." Ray said playing with a little water rosd he had made.

"Oh yeah, mommy and daddy kisses too!" Nashi added proudly.

April sighed in relief. She smiled. Thank Mavis..

"You guys wanna play a game?" April suggested.

"Sure. Hide and Seek?" Nashi said.

April shook her head.

"Simon Says?" Ray asked.

"No."April said.

"House?" Nashi said.

April shrugged.

Nashi smiled. "Alright! I'm the mommy, Ray's the daddy and April is..."

"April-san shall be the Auntie." April smiled.

"Why am I the daddy?" Ray blushed.

"You're the only boy here." April said.

Ray gave in to their request and sighed. "Fine."

"Yay. But..we need a baby." Nashi said.

"..."

"..."

Nashi blushed. It had come down to this, huh? Oh god. She did like Ray a little, even though when they were both three ,they both thought the other had cooties...she liked him. If it meant doing this for the game then...she'd get a baby.

Nashi turned to Ray.

"Ray!"

"Mm?"

"Let's have sex!" Nashi blushed.

Ray turned red as April fainted.

* * *

A/N: Haha. I wrote this on a whim just now. XD So weird.

But I did always like those Fairy Tail next Generation Stories, and I always wanted to make one. This story could probably be one of their adventures XD.

Maybe I should make my own next generation story.

AFTER I finish all my incomplete stories. Ha.

* * *

Also, I've almost lost faith in humani-...the next generation. I LITERALLY saw a 5 year old take a selfie while she played with her toy. I also saw two boys twerking on each other at he cafetefia for no reason. Don't ask ._. my school is weird. Then I saw a seventh grader taking selfies in the bathroom, in her P.E. uniform, and she made the weirdest duck face...and she was saying yolo swag while she took the picture. I mean i'd understand if she was just taking a selfie at most..but i wouldnt actually say yolo swag. Who is she telling this too XD Chuck Norris.

XD Yolo Swag..

I didn't really mean to offend her...

I just took out my phone and walked to the sink next to her. I held it up as if I was going to take a selfie, then I said. "Awwwww shit, I'm in the bathroom going to take a whaz. Better tumblr, instagram, facebook, tumblr, and e-mail this shit before I take a selfie! #Yolo #swag #nuggets." Then I made a derp face and walked out the bathroom.

I hope I didnt creep her out XD

Also, I'll be updating The Band and The Princess soon enough ^_^

Wait a minute O.O I'm still young enough. Am i still apart of the new generation?!


End file.
